The Broken Bow
by aizen must die
Summary: They existed over two hundred years ago and then the soul reapers took them out but when did they go wrong and what was the situations of their untimely demise this is the story of the leader of the Quincy and a Soul Reaper who had to watch over him.
1. Decision

The Broken Bow

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter one: decisions

They existed for thousands of years and then two hundred years ago, and then in a mere two hundred years they were wiped out by the Balancers for offsetting the balance of trade between soul going from the world of the living and the Soul Society. They were lessening more and more over the period of time that the Quincy began to thrive. Finally when they were gone did the souls begin to flourish once again, this is the story of what went wrong and why it was necessary for the Quincy to face destruction.

In a room filled with white clothed people there stood one who was a Balancer he was the only one who carried a sword in a room filled with bows of raishi, pointed right at him.

He was very nervous as he stood there waiting to see the head of this tribe, "You know that I am not here to harm any of you, I'm just here to talk to your sensei, so you can put the bows down."

They just stood there as solid as stone, not even batting an eye. Then only seconds later a man in white with a hood on his head and a veil.

"My apologies for keeping you, balancer." The man said as he bowed and the balancer bowed as well.

"It isn't a problem sir." He said looking the man in the eyes.

"What is your name, I can't keep calling you balancer all day?" the Quincy asked as they began to walk down a long hall to a better chamber.

"My name is Dengon Teishoku, and may I ask yours?"

"My name is Ametatsu, Ametatsu Oken, it is nice to meet you Dengon." He said as they entered an outdoor training area with hundreds of children pulling back arrows from their raishi bows of light and firing with success in hitting the targets they aimed at.

Dengon starred at these children with amazement in his eyes as he looked at the determination of these children who were working so hard to hit targets that were very far away, and in his head he was reminded of his time at the Soul Reapers Academy.

"Dengon…Dengon will you come with me?" Ametatsu said as Dengon noticed that he had stopped walking and was just starring at these humans and their power.

As he ran to the door he noticed that the Quincy were in a castle, and a rather beautiful one at that. He then noticed a small child maybe five or six years old playing at the top of the castle. He then noticed that the child was climbing rather high on the walls that stood in the way of a long drop to your death. The child slipped and was barely holding onto the ledge which began to give way. The child fell but never hit the ground. He just disappeared in the middle of his fall. Ametatsu looked over where Dengon was and noticed that he wasn't there, and then in seconds he reappeared with the child in his hands. Dengon let the child go and walked closer to the door that Ametatsu was leading him to.

"Why did you save him?" asked Ametatsu with the presence of great thanks in his voice.

"Cause I didn't see anyone else about to do it."

Ametatsu bowed once again to him and let Dengon past the door.

"So whose child was that?" asked Dengon as he stopped abruptly in the hall with Ametatsu behind him.

"Mine." He said quickly and with a slight smile under his veil.

Ametatsu then took the lead and led Dengon to a room barely lit by candle light with many other Quincy dressed in spectacular robs much like Ametatsu, but it was clear that one of them was a female. They sat at a rounded table and Dengon sat at the opposite end of were Ametatsu sat at the head of the table.

"So Balancer why have you come here?" asked an old man seated not far from Ametatsu.

"The Soul Society has sent me to be a negotiator," Dengon said as he pulled a small round device from his Shihokusho and threw it in the middle of the table.

As the device hit the table it made a 3-D image of the Head Captain and the others standing in their usual spots during such meetings.

"Hello Head Captain Yamamoto it is good to see you again." Said Ametatsu.

"Hello Ametatsu I am here to inform you of the dangers of your practice." Yamamoto said in that official voice of his.

"Dangers what kind of dangers Head Captain?" another Quincy asked.

"Your techniques involve the destruction of hollows, and although I understand where you are coming from with the continued usage of these powers of yours I must ask you to discontinue your mass hunting of hollows." Yamamoto said as bluntly as possible.

"Discontinue our mass hunting of hollows! How can you ask that of us? We destroy hollows because they don't deserve the peace of the Soul Society, yet you welcome those monsters in with open arms! How do you have the right to decide whether or not we use our powers, to vanquish hollows!" yelled another Quincy closer pounding his fist on the table with every sentence in anger.

"It isn't their fault that they became hollows and what gives you the right to decide who gets into the Soul Society and who is to vanish from the face of the earth?" asked Captain Kuchiki of squad six as he opened his eyes from his wrinkly old face.

"That isn't the point!" yelled the same Quincy as he stood up from his seat waiving his fist at the image in front of him.

"Sensei, please take your seat, there is no need for this to be an unpleasant meeting." Ordered Ametatsu as he man reluctantly took his seat once again, "I apologize for my clan sensei Homusho, as you can see, isn't a fan of Balancers."

"Regardless to our disagreements over who has what right, I must warn you, if you continue to do this to your world and ours we will soon exist no more. Before that happens we would rather see the destruction of one clan than the annihilation of both worlds, don't force us to take such drastic measures." Yamamoto said as the transmission ended and the device lay on the table lifeless.

Dengon got up from his chair and spoke "I have been ordered by the Soul Society to act as guardian to Ametatsu, and I will also be living here as of now." Dengon said as some of the Quincy became angry at the Balancer.

"So you expect us to let a simple Balancer to watch over us like we were mere children!" yelled the Quincy who was angry before.

"Yes!" Dengon said as he became angry at the name Balancer.

"I would rather be dead before I allow my Sensei being watched over by someone like you!" he yelled as Dengon drew his sword.

"Don't make offers you don't want fulfilled Quincy, I dislike the idea of being away from my home enough as it is don't anger me further!" he yelled as he put back his sword and Ametatsu calmed the table down.

"Now, now, now there isn't any call for such violence, I have no trouble with having a Balancer bodyguard." Ametatsu said as he got up from his seat and motioned the others to take theirs.

"This is preposterous sensei! I swear by the honor of the Quincy that if you lay one finger on Ametatsu body with intent to harm I will kill you." Said Homusho as he stormed out of the room followed by some other Quincy, until eventually all Quincy left except the female Quincy and Ametatsu.

"I must say I didn't expect such hostility towards our guests Dengon please except my apologies." Ametatsu said as he stood up from his seat.

Ametatsu showed Dengon a place to stay whilst he was here and left the room for him to do with is as he wished. Night came and Dengon heard a knock at the door. He answered it and it was the female Quincy that was at the meeting.

"Hello Balancer." She said as Dengon said hello back.

"What is it that you want at this hour of the night miss?" he asked.

"I just want to know what our killing of hollows is doing to the Soul Society that is so bad?" she said not bothering to get invited in.

"Well it is my understanding that the Dangai presuppose world thrives on the passage of souls between the two worlds in the cycle of death and rebirth. You take thousands of those souls away and the worlds collide because of the collapse of the Dangai presuppose world." The words he spoke rang out as if they were weights on her shoulders.

"I can't believe that, it just can't be true!" she said as if he had told the biggest lie in the world.

"Ma'am, believe as you wish, but that is the information that the Soul Society has found as a direct study of your powers and the destruction of souls. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get a few hours sleep." Dengon said as he shut the door in her face and laid down to go to sleep.

The next morning Dengon awoke to the distant sounds of footsteps creeping up on him from the next corridor, he flash stepped to the ceiling and hung there from the rafters above the door and concealed his spiritual pressure. The door opened very sheepishly but Dengon was still unsure of who was on the other side until it opened all the way and a little boy in a Quincy outfit came through the door.

"Hello…hello Mr. Balancer?" the little boy began to say in a cute tone.

Dengon flash stepped behind him, "What is it young Quincy?" asked the Balancer as the child jumped forward in excitement, with a small scream.

"Sensei Ametatsu wishes to have a conference with you sir." The little boy said as he didn't even look at Dengon for what seemed to be out of fear.

"Alright, and young one please call me by my name or at least a soul reaper."

"Okay sir." He said still not looking at Dengon's eyes or even his face when he talked to him.

Dengon followed the little boy to Ametatsu's chambers and walked inside and found Ametatsu standing at a window. Dengon bowed and Ametatsu turned and did the same.

"Well Dengon what is your business with my clan today?" Ametatsu asked as he noticed a great deal of confusion in Dengon.

"What do you mean sir; you called me down to your chambers?"

"That is true but I find it hard to believe that the soul society sent you here simply to keep an eye on me, what else did they say for you to check on secretly or otherwise?" he asked with a smirk on his face and for the first time Dengon got a look at his face, he had black hair that was fairly short and a slight scar on one of his eyes, but his eyes were the most shocking feature of him because they were gray on the outside and a dark blue on the inside of the pupil. He had to be at the age of at least twenty six or so, about mid life for people back then.

"You are much wiser than you look sir, yes they asked for me to examine your training grounds, weapon storage, and they also wanted a rough estimate of how many Quincy live in this area."

"Well the training grounds you have already seen, I would be happy to show you our weapon storage area, but for the amount of Quincy living here, that's where the main problem is." Ametatsu stated as he placed his hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Why is it hard to determine the amount of Quincy that live here?" asked Dengon shocked at Ametatsu's calm domineer as opposed to the other Quincy.

"Well this isn't a place where Quincy tend to stay, this is mainly a training facility for young and new Quincy that's about it. Most of them leave after training is complete to go back to their families, or go off to kill hollows alone, or even in their own little group they create themselves." He said as he heard a knock on his door, "Come in!" he said as the door slammed opened to reveal the Quincy woman who visited Dengon before in a hysterical state.

"Sir one of the young ones has gone into the forest and we believe that there are hollows in that forest!" she yelled as Ametatsu darted out of the room.

As he ran he noticed that Dengon was following him very closely with his hand on his zanpakuto. Ametatsu smiled at the sight of this comrade offering to help without being asked. Ametatsu used Hirenkyaku and Dengon used flash step to get to the forest much faster than the rate they were traveling. They appeared at the forest to the sounds of a child screaming and above the canopy of trees they could see the wild fire of raishi arrows into the air. Dengon also noticed the Quincy woman right behind them. Dengon then heard the sound of a hollow behind him but before he could move he heard the sound of a bow drawn and fired and the ashes of a hollow floated to the ground, he smiled at the woman Quincy as she nodded back.

"So I guess that I have to bring my A-game, Howl into the dead of night…Shiroi Okami!" he said as his sword took shape. The blade became serrated and the hilts cloth turned white. And at the end of the hilt there was what appeared to be a mammal's coat with long hair that was half white and half gray. The guard was the only thing that stayed the same round shape that it was but it had a hole in the sides that resembled a crescent moon.

They continued into the forest until they found the child surrounded by hollows. The woman Quincy readied her bow and was about to fire but Ametatsu stopped her.

"He is too close to the hollows to use a bow." He whispered to her as he took some type of rod from behind him. It had a hole in the top of it. He then disappeared and reappeared next to the hollows in a matter of seconds they were gone and the rod that Ametatsu held had a raishi blade to it. In no time the female Quincy get over there and was holding the child close to her chest crying as the child cried as well. On the child's arm was a brose that looked almost like a burn, which could only have been left by a hollow. The next thing that they knew was that many more hollows surrounding them.

"Get her out of here!" he said as she disappeared with the child in her arms. The Quincy and the soul reaper then went back to back.

"So how in the hell do we get out of his Dengon?" asked Ametatsu .

Dengon raised his sword into the air and launched a blast of energy that was white but it also had two red marks in it and when it got away from the sword it took the shape of the head of a wolf and when it hit the hollows it bit down on them and they were no more.

"I like that idea." Ametatsu said as he made his bow come forth, but this bow was like no other it was not made of raishi it was a solid bow.

Ametatsu fired one shot into a group of ten hollows and in seconds they disappeared into ash that floated away. Dengon looked at this in amazement because only milliseconds before the arrow hit any hollow it split into ten arrows that hit each hollow square in the forehead.

Soon many other hollows began to swirl around them and finally began to outnumber them a hundred to two some attacked and some just stood there. Ametatsu then found one that only had its torso and he took one foot and stomped on its shoulder and held it there with the bow at the hollows mask.

"By the honor of the Quincy, I'll kill you!" he said with anger and launched an arrow in its face and behind it there was a large crater were it once laid.

And all of a sudden many of the hollows began to go towards the castle and soon there were only one wall of hollows then not twenty feet away in the direction of the castle many Quincy aiming not just raishi bows but cross bows made of some kind of stone.

"Dengon stand perfectly still," said Ametatsu as he looked at the Quincy ahead of them, "Fire now!" he yelled as arrows rained down on all of the hollows and went past them headed for Ametatsu and Dengon as Dengon closed his eyes from the pain that was sure to come.

When Dengon opened his eyes he saw all the arrows suspended in the air not moving what so ever. He then looked at Ametatsu and his hand was up in the air.

"Is he controlling the arrows?" Dengon asked inside his head.

Ametatsu then noticed some hollows so he moved his hand and all of the arrows followed the hollows and obliterated them. Ametatsu then looked at Dengon and smiled, "You see this is how our powers work Dengon, we take raishi out of the air and use it to attack the hollows, the bow is just a conductor to amplify the raishi but those who have the ability to freely control raishi are made into sensei and in my case the leader." He said with a sad tone in his voice, "This is all the power we humans can have Dengon, and we won't give that up, we will always destroy hollows because you Balancers don't have the power to get rid of them all."

"This isn't your decision to make us stop killing hollows it is ours and as you can see we have made our decision, I'm sorry." He said as he walked away to the castle and Dengon followed him into the corridor and back to the organized training of the Quincy.

END OF DECISION


	2. Knowledge

The Broken Bow

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter two: Knowledge

After the battle between the Quincy and the hollows subsided they went back to the castle to tend to the injured child and any others who may need it. They went to the health wing of the castle and Dengon followed, as he entered he saw many other children in the area on beds with bandages on their hands.

"What happened to these children Ametatsu?" Dengon asked.

"You see when a Quincy uses to much spiritual energy and raishi at the same time they get very nasty burns on their hands and sometimes it ends up killing them if they get to bad." Ametatsu said as if he had been through the same ordeals himself.

"Ametatsu are you okay?" asked Sensei Homusho as he glared at Dengon.

"Yes Sensei, not a single scratch harmed my body." Ametatsu said as he noticed that Homusho was still starring at Dengon.

"So this Balancer has some use to him, at least he can fight!" he said with an arrogant tone.

"Sensei at least I was there to aid Ametatsu, if only a strong Quincy was with him then maybe nothing like that kind of a battle would have taken place but I was the only one." Dengon said with a smirk on his face which angered Homusho even more.

"What is that supposed to mean Balancer?!" asked Homusho.

"Nothing it's just that for someone questioning my worth he seems to have difficulty in protecting those dear to him or even showing up on the battle field!" Dengon yelled as Homusho grabbed him by the neck of his Shihokusho and removed his veil from his face, revealing an old face with sunken in eyes and it seems that he hasn't eaten in days because of his visible cheek bones.

"Sensei will you stop this meaningless violence," yelled the female Quincy as she entered the room with an angry face, "How dare you bring violence into a place where Quincy, not to mention children are trying to rest and recuperate. Release the Balancer and get out now!" she yelled as Homusho looked around and noticed the children glaring at him and he let the Soul Reaper go, he then quickly took his leave.

"I am sorry for him, you see he hates Balancer's because he is of the belief that his family was killed by Balancers many years ago." She said as she removed her veil to reveal a beautiful face unscarred and perfect. She had fairly short brown hair and she had a beautiful form for a human.

"I don't believe that we have been properly introduced have we." She said as she looked shocked at this informality, "I am Sensei Chumon, Hadashi Chumon, and it is very nice to meet you." She said as she bowed to Dengon.

"My name is Dengon Teishoku, and I am pleased to meet you as well." He said as he bowed to her as well.

"Well now that the introductions have been made, you wanted to see our weapons chamber." Ametatsu stated as Dengon stood up straight.

"I will see the weapons chamber later Ametatsu, first where is the child that was brought here?" he asked as Ametatsu showed him to a separate room were the child was crying as she held her arm that had the brose.

"Hello young one, what's your name?" Dengon asked as he sat down in front of the child.

"Nagi." She said after some sniveling and more crying.

"That's a pretty name, listen I need you to lay down for me, I'm going to get rid of that brose on your arm, okay." He said as the girl laid down on the floor.

"Will it hurt?" she asked

"No not at all." He said as he closed his eyes and placed his hands in the air above her, he then began to breathe heavily and slowly inhaling and exhaling while a green spiritual barrier went around the girl and in a matter of minutes the mark disappeared completely leaving not even a mark to show its existence.

The little girl got up and walked away from the area saying thank you as she left. She ran into Sensei Chumon's arms and said, "See sister I'm fine." She said as if she was being a big girl about the pain.

"Thank you Dengon." Said Ametatsu as he helped him up, "Do you want to see our weapons chamber now?" he asked as Dengon nodded yes.

Ametatsu took him down a multitude of corridors to show him a secret chamber of glass.

"Why is this place made of glass?" Dengon asked as he touched a counter of this glass and it shocked him, he soon became weak and unable to move very well.

"This isn't glass this is made of compressed raishi that drains spiritual energy very quickly." Ametatsu said as he noticed Dengon's heavy breathing, "and it appears that you found that out rather quickly." He said with a smile as he helped him up.

"Compressed raishi?" Dengon asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes as a matter of fact that is what my bow is made of just like every bow but few are able to compress raishi to make it into a solid with ease like me."

"Does it help with your arrows?" asked Dengon as he found a seat to rest on.

"Actually it speeds the ability to gather and shoot raishi vastly allowing me to separate my arrows easier than other Quincy can. As you no doubt know raishi is almost exactly like water as that it has three forms solid, gas, and a liquid, which brings us to our first weapon of choice," Ametatsu said as he grabbed a small silver tube from a shelf to Dengon's right.

"What is that?" Dengon asked as he was handed it.

"This is raishi in its liquid form, with this we can cast certain spells much like kido to you, but with this we use much less spiritual energy to cast such spells we call it Ginto."

"Amazing, at one point I would like to see a demonstration of it if that would be okay?" asked Dengon as he handed the tube back to Ametatsu.

"That won't be a problem Dengon I'll just have a late training session for the young ones." He said as he went over to a shelf and got the same rods that he used against the hollows earlier.

"I remember that, you used it on those hollows not long ago, is it much like a zanpakuto to us?" Dengon asked like a child in a school house.

"No actually its intent was to be a high powered arrow but I like to use it as if it were a sword in close combat. It is called Seele Schneider, and it is our crown glory because it takes raishi and makes it move at a constant rate allowing it to cut through things much faster than an ordinary arrow. It also increases our own spiritual energy, but what I love about it is that if it comes into contact with an opponent it steals the person's spiritual energy very quickly." He said as he grabbed it and made raishi course through it creating the sword seen before, "Listen to it." Ametatsu said as he placed it close to Dengon's ear and he could hear the almost static noise, "That's the sound that raishi makes when it is forced to move at a rate that is faster than we can move or even you can flash step, amazing isn't it?" he asked as Dengon nodded his head once again.

"Other than that we have many different types of Quincy crosses, Bangles, and cross bows." He said showing them off as he grabbed one in particular that looked different than the others.

"What's so special about that one?" asked Dengon as Ametatsu took off his cross and placed this one on his hand to use it, when he used it the raishi took the form of a spider web that extended from his hand.

"This is called the Ginrei Kojaku, what's so special about this bow is that it can fire a maximum of twelve hundred arrows simultaneously."

"Really!" Dengon asked with disbelief in his face.

"When you said Bangles what did you mean?" he asked as Ametatsu grabbed a bracelet with a Quincy cross on it and showed it to Dengon.

"This is a fairly weak weapon when compared to an ordinary bow but we use it to train the young because it amplifies raishi on its own without much need to use your own spiritual pressure. It also forces power out of them very forcefully to give them a taste of what it is like to wield the real thing." He said as he placed it back on the counter, and picked up a cross bow.

"I saw those, what's so special about them?"

"These are mainly for those who have trouble aiming, it makes it much easier to hit a target, but some of our Quincy prefers the cross bow as opposed to the Quincy cross so they stick with it." Ametatsu said as he put the bow back on the shelf.

As Ametatsu was placing the bow back on the shelf Dengon noticed a glove on the shelf about twenty feet from it in a glass case.

"What about that?" he asked as Ametatsu looked in the direction he pointed.

"That's not really a weapon yet, cause it isn't finished." He said as he went over and opened the glass case, "This is the Sanrei Shuto, it is a glove that when placed on a Quincy they can reach the max power of the Quincy and it allows the user to obtain spiritual pressure about the strength of a captain of the Soul Society, or at least close enough, but that only works when it is removed and the main problem with it is that you only get that power for a few hours at most after that the Quincy looses their power one hundred percent, so obviously we still have some work to do on it." He said as he placed the glass case back over his creation.

"That's it for weapons but we do have some other products that we have created over the years such as hollow bait," he said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, "this allows us to bring hollows here very quickly to kill them."

"How many hollows come through with this item?" Dengon asked as he held the ring in his hands.

"An average of forty hollows, although sometimes it does draw more." Ametatsu said as he closed his eyes.

"What is the maximum?" Dengon asked

"So far the record was over five hundred hollows with two Menos Grande involved." He said with a sigh and Dengon had an angry look on his face.

"Two Menos Grande appeared with that little amount of bait, what happened?"

"A clan that lives in the east of us used the bait and when all was over there was only two Quincy left, one of them was Sensei Homusho, and so you can see the reasoning behind his hatred of hollows.

"How did he survive?"

"No one knows because he refuses to talk about it, he doesn't believe that he should be the only survivor."

"I thought that his family was killed by Soul Reapers?" Dengon asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well in a sense they were because no Soul Reaper, as you call yourselves, arrived to help with the hollows, that's why he hates Soul Reapers and always will."

"Who was the other survivor?"

"My Sensei by the name of Soken, he died three years ago and when he passed he left his cross to me, making me the leader of this clan." He said with some pride and sadness in his voice, "but enough of that lets get you out of here and get you something to eat you must be starving." He said as he helped the Soul Reaper up and put his arm over his shoulder to help him out.

"One last question, why are some of the weapon names in German?"

"Well we have a friend that makes our equipment and he comes from Germany, he had only two stipulations when we worked with him, we pay him on time, and he gets to name the weapons he makes, seemed like a pretty good deal so we went with it and he's been working for Quincy for over two hundred years."

"Two hundred years that's abnormally old for a human." Dengon said as he regained enough strength to move on his own.

"Well he's not an ordinary human, he's a Bount." Said Ametatsu as Dengon looked at him in shock.

"After we save you from them you people still work with Bounts!" he slightly yelled at Ametatsu.

"No we work with one Bount by the name of Jonathan Redrick; he wasn't even in the same country as the Bount attacks on us and doesn't want to come to the Soul Society." Ametatsu said not reacting to Dengon's remark to being saved by the Soul Society.

Dengon was led to the dining chamber and was seated next to Ametatsu and a beautiful woman and the small boy that Dengon saved when he arrived.

"Dengon this is my wife Orihime Oken and this is my son Tomoya Oken but you already know him." Ametatsu said as Tomoya smiled and bowed to Dengon, "Honey this is Dengon Teishoku the man who saved our son." He said as she got up and bowed to Dengon.

"Thank you Dengon I am eternally grateful for the return of my son." She wasn't dressed like anyone else she was in normal fashion and not in white like the Quincy, she also had long white hair but she was still very young to have it, and her eyes were a deep gray.

"The pleasure was all mine…Ma'am I am sorry but I have to ask, you're not a Quincy are you?" he asked as she shook her head no.

"Do you still live here?" he asked as she said yes.

Dengon sat down and noticed that on the other side of him was Sensei Chumon who still looked radiant in her official robe as she shipped tea from a cup using both of her hands, but his vision of loveliness was spoiled by Homusho who sat next to Chumon.

"Hello Balancer." He said without even opening his eyes as he sat down.

"Good evening Sensei Homusho."

They sat down and ate food that Dengon had never had before food that he enjoyed very much, it consisted of noodles and a type of meat. To the Quincy it was anything but a delicacy but to Dengon it was a divine dish of happiness. He had three helpings and many rolls to go with it. Homusho couldn't believe what he saw this man inhaling as much food as he could.

"How much can you eat?!" yelled Homusho after an aggravating few hours of watching this animal eat.

"If you give me a bowl I'll eat it, that simple."

"Well I think that you've had enough!" said Homusho as he stood up yelling.

"Settle down Sensei Homusho." Said Ametatsu in a calm tone.

"We can't have enough food to satisfy this bottomless pit!" he yelled as Dengon heard a call of a hollow and flash stepped away, Homusho followed him.

"What are you doing Balancer?" asked as he got to the top of the tower with Dengon.

"I'm going to show you something with this hollow that you in particular might find interesting." Dengon said as a hollow in the shape of a lizard climbed up the tower.

Homusho drew out his bow but Dengon drew his sword and told him to entrap this hollow.

"What do you mean entrap the hollow?" asked Homusho.

"Us those silver tubes of yours and entrap the hollow, I wish to show you something about hollows that you may not know."

"Fine," he grabbed a tube from his coat and spilled out the liquid, "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed, Gritz!" he yelled as a pentagon formed in front of the hollow and made a shell around it keeping the head showing.

"Now what do you wish to show me Balancer?" he asked in a snobbish tone.

Dengon sliced the face of the hollow and the barrier faded away along with the remainder of the hollow. Homusho looked at the hollow and saw a hole inside the skin of the hollow as it faded away. The hole was a small girl no older than five with long blonde hair and dirty cloths.

"What is this Balancer?" he yelled in anger.

"Tell me sensei what was her crime that forbids her from going to the Soul Society, what sin forbids this child from a better life to see her family Homusho?"

Homusho just stood there in shock not even moving when Dengon went past him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry I had to show you that Homusho, but if I didn't how else would you know." He then noticed a tear fall down Homusho's face.

"What is it Homusho?" asked Dengon as Homusho shrugged his arm away from his shoulder.

"Nothing, leave me alone Balancer!" he yelled as he turned and walked down the stairs and in his chambers, he wouldn't come back out of two more days.

END OF KNOWLEDGE


End file.
